


Just one good day

by saccara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rick in Love, Rickyl Writers' Group, Romance, Somewhere before Alexandria but it's autumn already, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccara/pseuds/saccara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is exhausted and just needs a little ray of hope.<br/>After that dry spell all they need is one good day. A day to take a breath and think of something else.<br/>A day that can make a difference.<br/>This day is today and it changes everything in Rick's and Daryl's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one good day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and please tell me what you think!  
> This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

They had been walking through these woods for days on end with almost nothing to eat or drink. The whole group was exhausted and some of them were on the verge of collapsing. However they were all together again, they had found each other again, Carol was back with them and Judith was alive and that was what was important. Again they had lost people, Bob, Tyreese and also Beth. After they had lost Hershel then, Maggie now had to endure also the loss of her sister. Sweet Beth who always tried to make the world seem somewhat brighter and lighter, even for him. Their world again felt a little darker now. 

With every falling leaf the gray of the sky became more and more visible and it threatened to come closer in an attempt to suffocate them. The leaves were their only protection in the woods and without them they became an easy target for every stray walker that was on hunt for its prey, but the roads were too much out in the open also, so it was not an easy task to decide where they should go. At the moment they walked beside a road, in the hope that they’d find some house as shelter or some lost cars that perhaps had some food or water stocked in trunks or back seats.

Providing for their family was always challenging, but now even more so, because their family had grown with the newest members. They were all fine people but not one of them was as capable as Daryl to hunt and actually come back with something to eat, thus it was always Daryl who would end up doing all the hunting and providing. The problem was that there was not much left to hunt, all the game was mostly gone, and since it was almost December it was slowly getting colder and the smaller game had started to hide and get ready for wintertime. 

Daryl for the most part came back empty handed. He would look at Rick and Rick would look at him. There would be an almost invisible shake of the head from Daryl and a sad nod from Rick and that was that. 

Rick would rely on him heavily, he always had been the one feeding them, and Rick expected that of him, and that small sad nod of Rick’s head and the, most of the time, following of the averting of eyes was devastating to Daryl. He despised making Rick sad. It was even worse than the fact that there was no food. He needed his brick wall, he needed his pillar of strength that was Rick, because as much as Rick was relying on him, he would rely on Rick’s strength. He was so used to Rick having a plan, or a strategy, a way out of every misery, even if sometimes with the help of others, that he felt now lost and apprehensive even.

 

~°~°~

 

Today was a better day than most, it had been a good hunt and Daryl had brought five squirrels and a nice and fat woodchuck. Also Michonne and Carl had found some canned fruit and three bottles of spring water. Each contained four gallons of water. He was relieved. It was a good day. He even could see a smile on most of the faces, except maybe Maggie’s and Sasha’s, nothing could lift their grief, and most of the times he wasn’t even sure if the two of them weren’t even welcoming the fact that they were all slowly starving to death, if not miraculously they suddenly found tons of food somewhere. 

~°~°~

He looked at his extended family sitting around the fire eating and savoring the cooked squirrels and canned fruit. The woodchuck was actually cooked and prepared for the next days, so that it could be rationed. It gave them at least some assurance that they’d make it through the next days. 

They all sat rather closely together to conserve heat since the only protection against the elements were some cars they had somehow moved together forming kind of a circle to prevent the walkers from getting to them too easily.  
Rick was sitting on his right side, Judith in his arms, and Carol was on his left with Carl and then Michonne. The others were also gathered around the fire. Rick slowly swayed his daughter in his arms and with every motion he nudged Daryl’s arm. Even if it was completely unintentional it still gave Daryl goosebumps every single time and a tingling warmth spread throughout his whole body. Sometime in the last months he had realized that what he felt for Rick was more than just gratefulness and friendship. He accepted it and then just went on with his life in this world. He didn’t know what Rick felt, and he didn’t really wonder what Rick felt, he just accepted that he loved Rick. And he also accepted that being in this world, Rick would probably be his first and last love, and he was fine with that. He also was fine with the fact that Rick was a man. With Merle and his father gone, there was nobody he had to be afraid of. He was Daryl Dixon in this new world and he had decided that he wouldn’t hide anymore. Life was just too fucking short. 

His mother had always quoted this poem to him, of which he remembered only two lines now ‘'Tis better to have loved and lost - Than never to have loved at all.’ He actually forgot who the poet was, Arthur Henry something and he almost always only remembered these two lines because they had stayed in his mind, but now that he knew that he loved Rick, he was reminded of that poem almost every day, and he thought about his mother and what she had been trying to tell him with the poem. He remembered that she always had a smile on her face when she said those lines, and he had always wondered who she had been thinking about because one thing he knew for sure, it had not been his dad.  
So he had accepted that he was in love with Rick, that he loved Rick, and he was able to say it aloud to himself, he was able to accept himself and he was actually able to be fine about it. It was cathartic in a way. He felt as if finally a huge weight that he had carried all his life had fallen off of him. All in all it was a good day today. 

~°~°~

Daryl was shaken out of his reverie when he heard a low laugh, or even laughing. They were all nodding and grinning or smiling at Eugene, who was sitting there in his typical pouty style looking at the ground. He seemed to mumble something. Daryl almost asked what the reason for the amusement was when Carl said quietly.

“Mom always burned the turkey, but it still was fantastic and I always got the first piece, even though Dad hated it.” He looked up at his Dad, Rick was smiling sadly at Carl, then grinned and mock grumbled. 

“Yeah she always made me feel real special that day.” He paused, then continued. ”Daryl, I think I can speak for everyone when I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. You made this happen. You made it possible that even now in this … situation .. we have a dinner worthy of any Thanksgiving feast I surely had ever had. So, happy Thanksgiving to you. And to all ya’ll!” Rick looked warmly at Daryl who was kind of dumbstruck the whole time. Rick then looked at each and every one of them and nodded at everyone. 

The whole group then exchanged greetings and thanks and smiles and even hugs. Daryl still was kind of paralyzed and only reacted when he felt Carol’s hand on his arm. She had Judith in her arms now and Carl was sitting beside his dad, Rick had his arms around his son’s shoulders. They all were still searching his eyes and thanking him for the game he had brought. Daryl could only nod and felt ridiculously proud inside even if he wasn’t really able to show that. He grunted in his usual style and even returned a few handshakes from the guys of the group. When they all had settled down again he felt a hand on his right shoulder, that squeezed tightly, he tensed, then he looked to his right and relaxed again because it was Rick, of course, who looked at him with such – well he couldn’t help but describe it as – love, that Daryl had to look away, before he did something that he’d regret later, like for example grab Rick by his strong arms and kiss him senseless. Even if he not really knew how to kiss someone soberly. His experiences in this department were with a few women only and in different stages of drunkenness on both sides, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to endure it, and they probably wouldn’t have either.

Daryl was still processing the fact that it was _apparently_ Thanksgiving, he wondered who had actually kept track of the holidays, or days in general, but he assumed that they all probably remembered it and remembered it with good memories. He wasn’t sure if he’s ever had a Thanksgiving feast, or dinner, or whatever, even when his mother was mostly sober, before she died, there wasn’t a single time that he remembered that his family had celebrated the day or the time of the year. So here he was celebrating his first real Thanksgiving with his new family. It was nice actually. He could get used to it. Next year he would try and get a deer for the occasion, well one could dream. They could be happy to be alive next year at Thanksgiving, but Daryl wasn’t a pessimist, he’s always tried to live in the moment, even before the apocalypse. 

While he was marinating all these different thoughts around in his mind he realized something. Rick’s hand was actually still there, and it had moved, or so it seemed, because Daryl felt Rick’s fingers in his hair, and touching his neck. Daryl tried to be as still as possible, he was exhilarated and panicked at the same time, he swallowed several times to reclaim his composure and tried to analyze this. 

Was this something a friend would do, he wondered, it felt more like caressing, Daryl tried to swallow again, his heart was beating so fast, it felt as if he had to swallow simply to keep his heart down there in his chest. Rick was not looking at him, he was talking to Carl and Michonne, but the hand on his neck belonged to Rick, Daryl checked it just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. And the fingers actually continued to stroke gently, they even wandered inside behind the collar of his coat. They felt warm and dry and calloused. Daryl felt heat inside his whole body, he felt his cock stir, and it’s actually been ages since that had happened. His whole body felt as if it would explode any minute, no pun intended, he had never in his life felt like this before and he blamed this on the fact that he actually loved the person that touched him, and that he had yearned for the touch of said person for a long time. 

~°~°~

No, this was not a friendly, brotherly touch, he was sure of that but he still wished for someone he could ask, right in this second. He looked at Carol, but she was occupied with feeding Judith. So there was no help. Again he tried to calm his body. His muscles felt like stone, he tried to relax without making Rick stop touching him. 

Daryl slowly was able to breathe again and just enjoy the feeling of Rick’s hand on his body, he was aroused, he was really hard, and that made him extremely nervous. What if someone would see? He reminded himself that it was dark and nobody would be able to tell, so he just eased into the feeling and let himself savor this. Whatever **this** was. 

While he was doing just that he wondered if Rick was actually aware of what he was doing. Just this second Rick turned his head and looked directly into Daryl’s eyes, and there was definitely awareness in Rick’s gaze and there was something else, there was longing too, and there was again this intense heat that Daryl interpreted as love. Rick looked at him with longing and with love. Could that be? 

~°~°~

The night was pleasant, it wasn’t that cold and even without the heat of the fire he didn’t freeze. As always he offered to take first watch because he liked the first watch better. He was leaning against one of the tall and large trees so that he had some protection for his back and could oversee all sides of the cars. His people were huddled together for warmth and most of them were already asleep.  
Again he had to admit it had been a good day. After everyone had been sated most of them had told a little anecdote of their experiences with Thanksgiving, they all had smiled a lot and even the walkers mostly had left them alone except a few strays. Even Maggie had seemed a little better, she had been sitting with her back to Glenn’s chest and he had held her tightly against his body. It had been a nice evening.  
When everybody had started to get ready to sleep, Rick once again had looked at him with a promise for more – he didn’t know what more entailed – but that promise had seemed to be in his eyes. He reluctantly had let go of Daryl and also had helped with the fire and the food and whatever was needed. 

Daryl had felt cold without his touch, but he had held on to the promise that Rick had silently given him before. He just wished he was not wrong with his assumption. 

~°~°~

A little later he saw Rick coming over to him. He came to stand directly before Daryl. Daryl’s heart again was beating wildly in his chest. This was the moment of truth. He wished so much that he was right about Rick, who looked at him expectantly. Daryl did not know what Rick was expecting from him. Rick obviously wanted to talk, so then he should talk. Since Daryl still was not sure what this really was, and still did not know if he maybe was imagining things he was a bit apprehensive and uneasy of the situation. 

“Did I get it wrong?” Rick whispered kind of desperately.

“What?” Daryl replied carefully in a low voice.

“You know what!” Rick grumbled impatiently. He let his head hung low and turned away for a second and then turned raised his head and continued. “I couldn’t hold back anymore, this … today, you gave us a holiday. You gave us this possibility to celebrate. In this world this is worth everything. I saw my son smiling and laughing, and talking about his mom in a way he hadn’t in a long time, not to me at least. I felt so happy to see him like that. And Judith, she had a real Thanksgiving. I felt so much joy and love inside of me, and I couldn’t hold back, Daryl. I’m … I’m sorry if I overstepped some boundaries here, I really hope that this won’t ruin our friendship. I just can’t hold back anymore. I have to tell you. I love you Daryl, have for a long time.” 

Daryl was choked with emotion. Not only because Rick really just told him that he loved him, but because of all that he had said. He felt needed and loved. He felt important and treasured and not like the ‘worthless piece of shit’ his dad had always called him. Again his thoughts returned to what Rick had just admitted. He loved him. What a fucking awesome day. 

“You gonna say something? Please say something, Daryl..” Rick pleaded with him. 

“I love ya too. And also have for a while. Never thought this could happen. Thought ya was straight as an arrow.” 

“I never so much as looked at another man, I don’t think I would or will ever. I just love you Daryl. I have no idea how this all works but I’m willing to try to work this out with you. I am all in, Daryl. You made me realize that life is short and that it shouldn’t matter anymore, this world is different from the last one. So here I am.” He grinned at Daryl and then he raised his eyebrows challengingly and tilted his head just a tad. “I dare you.” 

“Wht the fuck? How do ya even know I ain’t totally straight and punch yer face?” Daryl hissed at Rick because he couldn’t believe Rick’s sass.

“’Cause I saw you looking!” Rick grinned and whispered. “All the time.” 

“I wasn’t….. yeah a’right I was … well then get yer sorry ass over here.” He took Rick’s arm and pulled him to his chest, their foreheads were touching and they both grinned. They were totally oblivious to their surroundings when they heard a quiet female voice. 

“Hey you two lovebirds – get in the car, the SUV that is standing on the side, there you’ll have some privacy and someone here could actually stand on watch.” Carol stood there beside them gun ready in her hand. 

Daryl and Rick first looked at her with wide eyes, they were still in each others arms. Then they looked at each other and back to Carol. 

“Thank you.” Rick whispered and he squeezed her arm shortly. He went on and pulled Daryl behind himself. Daryl nodded to her in passing, his eyes and his grin saying more than any word could. 

~°~°~

“I’ve never done anything like that before, what do we do?” 

The SUV was big and actually rather clean. The back seat was big enough for both of them. They were sitting side by side, and Daryl was at a loss. Rick expected him to be kind of an expert just because he was gay? 

“Look. Have never been with a guy either. Let’s just do what feels good. Mean we do have the same equipment, don’we?” Daryl mumbled. Rick nodded at him and still waited for Daryl to make the first move. 

Daryl decided to just do what he had silently dreamed of all this time. Just feel him and kiss him, and basically being able to touch him whenever he liked. Rick seemed as eager as he was so he just went and kissed him. Daryl pushed Rick into the seat to settle on top of him. Rick groaned and chuckled lightly. He adjusted his legs so that Daryl’s left leg was between Ricks and when Daryl sunk down on him they both felt the evidence of their desire. They were both hard or getting there. Daryl’s previously neglected cock now sprang to life again and he just hoped that they somehow would find a way for a release, because the whole evening had practically been a total tease for him. 

Daryl lowered his head and finally their lips touched, it was tentatively at first and then suddenly they both decided that now was the moment to just go for it, and they really did. Daryl’s tongue was exploring Rick’s mouth. They both tasted faintly like the food they had eaten a few hours ago. Other than that they just enjoyed their unique flavor and it seemed that they both liked kissing and so they did for quite a while.

Daryl never in his life had felt so safe and secure with a person, so loved and most of all longed for their touch as much as he did now. He was as happy to give as he was happy to get. He didn’t mind Rick’s hands that were roaming over his back or his body. He loved it. He felt accepted. Rick knew of all his scars, he knew some details and he still wanted him, Daryl could feel it. He also said he loved him. It all was new to him, but he embraced it and he wanted it with all his heart.

Daryl went for air after kissing for a long while, and then he started to nibble at Rick’s jaw and nipped a bit, Rick made all kinds of squealing noises, he seemed to like it. When Daryl went with a little bit more force at Rick’s neck, he heard him groan deeply and the sound of this voice went all the way to Daryl’s cock, and it twitched inside of his pants, even if actually there was no space left there, the blood all went south and his cock was pulsing and throbbing. He needed Rick’s hand on his cock and now. 

Daryl took Rick’s hand and pulled it down, he pushed it against his straining cock. Rick moaned and panted. “Oh god Daryl I want you so bad. You’re so hard.” 

“Take what ya need Rick, I need your touch, please.” 

Now there was no time anymore for kissing or exploring, they needed to feel each other close and needed to touch. They pulled on each other’s clothing, pushed pants down and shirts and coats out of their way. Rick was naked with his pants around his ankles. Daryl still had his shirt on but it was unbuttoned and he pushed his pants off with his feet. 

Daryl took Rick’s cock in his strong hand and gave it a few strokes, Rick breathed heavily and was almost not able to think straight. “Want to come with you, together, please, ‘m so close.” Daryl leaned down and kissed him again and then took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them, their combined pre-cum gave it a nice lubrication. It only took some strong strokes of Daryl’s hand and Rick came forcefully with a muffled cry. He had put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Daryl followed him directly, seeing Rick like this and feeling his twitching cock brought him over the edge. He came all over Rick’s belly and chest. Daryl tried to lie down beside Rick to not make more of a mess they both already made. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed their aftermath for a few minutes. Daryl put his head on Rick’s shoulder and held on to him. 

When it started to get cold Daryl reluctantly moved to get his cloth from his pants. He used it to clean them both. Then he started to get dressed and helped Rick into a sitting position so that he could get dressed too. They were quiet the whole time, but smiled at each other or stole kisses in between putting on shirts or pants. When they were decent again they decided to go out and take over watch so Carol could get some sleep. They kissed again deeply before they exited the car. 

Rick went back to his space beside his son to get some sleep. 

Daryl went to Carol. 

She looked at him expectantly, he just blushed and grinned. He didn’t know if she was able to see the blushing, but the grinning she would notice. She smiled at him, and cupped his cheek for a moment, then kissed his cheek and went also back to the others to try and get some sleep.

~°~°~

Daryl enjoyed the time when it was only him and the woods, and nature in general. It was a quiet night. He listened to his family. There was some light snoring. Otherwise they were all sleeping soundly. They needed it. You never knew what tomorrow would bring. 

Today however. Today had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts !! Every comment makes my day :)
> 
> Of course all kudos and all readers in general are greatly appreciated. Thanks for your interest! 
> 
> This is the answer to a request in the Rickyl Writer's Group. 
> 
> For all of you who also read my WIP "If you talk in your sleep don't mention my name" - I'm still writing it, but I was so unhappy with the next chapters that I am editing at the moment.


End file.
